1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heterocyclic compound, an organic light-emitting diode including the heterocyclic compound, and a flat display device including the organic light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes are self-emission devices that have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, a short response time, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, thus enabling the generation of multi-color images.
In a typical organic light-emitting diode, an anode is formed on a substrate, and a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode are sequentially formed in this stated order on the anode. In this regard, the hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic films including organic compounds.
A driving principle of an organic light-emitting diode having the structure described above will now be described in detail. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode pass the hole transport layer to the emission layer, and electrons injected from the cathode pass the electron transport layer to the emission layer. The holes and electrons, which are carriers, are recombined in the emission layer to generate excitons, which then change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.